


Am I A Ghost?

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [23]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, Halloween, Invisibility, Trick or Treating, Unknown chemicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Wally turns a weird situation into a Halloween costume.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liantei (CassidyFisher415)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyFisher415/gifts).



“Huh.” Wally pondered. “Well, this is awkward.” He looked down at.. _through_ his hand to the floor. “Huh,” he repeated in astonishment.

“ _Dude,_ am I _dead?”_

He's not going to lie, he might be panicking. And~ he can't see himself. At all. “Ho~ly crap.” He can't see himself, but he can  _imagine_ himself, and that's kind of liking seeing. ...Not at all.

Still, he pictures seeing his hand as he raises his arm in front of him. Wally has to pat his nose with his hand, almost poking his eye with a finger to make sure he knows where his hand is in location to everything else.

He looks around the deserted room and swears. “Next time, Supes is charging in with me. Screw the 'in-and-out' plan.” He hears the familiar voices of his teammates, calling for him from the hall.

“Okay, KF,” he mutters to himself, “just put one foot in front of the other and it'll all go.. _whoa!”_ Wally stumbles the end of a fallen chair and nearly falls on his face. “Oh, _come on!”_ he whines. “I can't even walk right! Being a ghost sucks.”

Although.. He did just trip over a physical object. If there was any proof he wasn't a ghost, that would be it since being a ghost usually involves the idea of  _going through_ solid objects. And.. Yeah, he supposes they didn't actually have the problem of not being able to see themselves.

Wally only trips twice more before he makes it to the door. His hand slides across the door before he finds the doorknob (finally) and flings it open with a loud  _-crack!-_

He sees Robin jump and his teammates whirl around at the door with wide, cautious eyes. “Oops?” Wally smiles a little sheepishly.

Superboy's eyebrows furrow. “That's weird..” M'gann looks at him curiously, “What's weird?” Superboy takes a few steps forward, eyeing the door. “I thought I heard Kid Flash.”

The others look at him in disbelief, but Wally jumps up and down, shouting, “You did! You did!” Jaws drop and eyes are darting around, searching but not finding. “Wally?” Robin tentatively questions.

“Yes! I'm here. Right.. um..” Wally carefully steps in front of Superboy since he's the closest. “Right in front of Supes.” He beams up at the Kryptonian teen. Said teen is frowning and looking in front of him. Wally notices the instant he uses X-ray vision because he's realized there's a small glint in Kon's eyes whenever he uses it.

Superboy's eyebrows shoot up and he lets out a shocked breath. “You are there.” Wally throws his arms around Superboy, only managing to bruise himself when his arms accidentally strike s one of the cloned Man of Steel's arms.  _Ow._

Arms wrap around him and Wally sighs into his friend's embrace. It's not often the Kryptonian teen showed such emotion, but Wally understands. Plus it does help him to know where Wally is without using his X-ray vision.

Superboy pulls back but holds onto Wally's upper arms gently. “You're invisible,” he bluntly states before looking over at the rest of the team. “He's invisible.”

Aqualad looks lost and M'gann and Artemis are exchanging confused glances. Robin, however, is being the little ninja Wally's always called him and staring at the empty space in Superboy's arms that is Wally. Superboy holds onto Wally and eases them over to the group so that Wally can stand in front of Robin.

“Umm… So.. I kind of got a chemical spilled on me?” Wally throws out there. Robin stares at – _through him, because damnit he's invisible –_ and blinks. “Well.. this is new,” Robin remarks. Wally shrugs. No one else can see it, but Superboy feels it under his hands.

“How do we fix this?” Superboy asks, looking for an answer. The girls and Kaldur are looking at Robin, as if he holds a magic lamp that could fix it all with one rub and a wish. Robin shrugs. “Man, I have no idea.”

Kaldur scans the long hall. Their mission is technically over. They've already taken down the mob branch, so.. “We should return. Perhaps Batman might be able to assist us.” There's a lot of nodding. The team is mainly silent. They're curious, trying to figure out what the absolute cotton tail hell happened to Wally.

When Wally stumbles for the  _millionth time_ , Superboy just picks him up.  _Bridal style._ “Supey~! Supes, c'mon man, let me down! I can walk,” Wally pleas. Superboy raises an eyebrow, an X-ray glint in his eyes, as he looks down at Wally. “Sure you can,” the Superman clone snarks. “That's why you're stumbling over your own two feet.”

Wally's lower lip juts out in a pout and he crosses his arms over his chest. He can't exactly protest  _that._ Still.. Bridal style? Really? That's so  _embarrassing!_ 'Although,' he muses, 'no one else can see me besides Supes..' So he lets it be and surrenders himself to the free ride. (No one else is ever going to see him like this ever again.)

  


Batman and Flash are waiting for them at Mt. Justice's hanger. Flash stiffens at Batman's side, eyes narrowing as he searches for his protégé. Robin clears his throat before stepping up to them. “Where's Kid?” Flash demands, cutting off Robin.

“He's fine,” Robin tries to assure him. “There was a little.. problem, but he's fine.”

Flash looks to be anything but reassured. “Where is he?” Batman questions. Robin turns, looking at Superboy, who.. is holding a blanket. A very _empty_ blanket. “Uh.. Kon.. Where is he?” Robin asks, nervous.

Superboy blinks and looks at his hands to find the blanket empty. Huh. Wally'd “pulled the wool over” his eyes. Slippery Speedster. “He was just here,” Superboy tells him, looking around. He can't see him, with or without his X-ray vision, but still.. There's a clank in the kitchen and he absently rolls his eyes.

“He's in the kitchen.” Yeah~ they probably should've expected that.

Flash is gone in an instant. “GYAHHHH!” Flash's scream echoes in the compound. ..Probably should've mentioned his current state too. Everyone rushes to the kitchen.

They find Flash on his rear, back against the wall beside the doorway. He spots them and points. “What the _heck!?”_

Batman raises an invisible eyebrow. There's a sandwich floating in the air. A _sandwich._ He blinks. It's still there. 'Interesting..'

“I assume that's Kid Flash?”

Robin winces and nods. Really should've told them earlier.

Flash's jaw drops. “Flash?” Wally's voice comes from nowhere. The sandwich falls onto a plate and suddenly Flash's head bounces back against the wall with a slightly painful thud. He's shocked as he feels arms wrap around him and the weight of a body against him.

“Kid?” Flash hesitantly asks.

Wally chuckles in his uncle's ear. “Yeah, Uncle B. It's me,” he assures him, hugging tighter.

“You're invisible,” Flash states.

“Yup.”

“I can't see you.”

“That's kind of what invisible means, Uncle B,” Wally tells him.

“Holy shit.” Flash wraps his arms around his invisible nephew with care. Once he's sure that Wally's not going to tell him his arms are in the wrong place, he squeezes and hugs him tight. “Whoa.”

“Right?” Wally giggles.

They hear the team and Batman slip away. Most likely so Batman can grill them on the mission info and demand to know why Wally's _invisible._

Barry kept his arms around his nephew to ensure that he wouldn't lose track of him. He didn't have Superboy's X-ray vision after all, so if he let go, he wouldn't be able to find him again unless he wanted him to. “You okay?”

There was a little movement in his arms. “You know I can't see whatever you just did, right?” Barry heard Wally sigh before his nephew replied, “I'm fine, Uncle B.”

“You're sure?” his uncle questioned. “Yes, Uncle B,” Wally rolled his eyes with a fond smile over his uncle's concern. It was a nice feeling, even if Uncle Barry was a little overprotective sometimes.

His uncle still looked worried beneath his cowl, so Wally smiled and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his uncle's – it's a good thing they were both level on the floor or else Wally would never have been able to do that with the height difference. “I swear, I'm okay. Not an owie on me. I'm just a bit.. see through. Like the Invisible Man or Casper, though I can't exactly slip through solid objects.”

Barry chuckled. “Yeah.. I wouldn't have known that unless you told me.” 'Or tripped over something,' Wally mentally added.

“Actually.” Barry quirked his brow curiously as Wally leaned back a little, but remained touching to let him know where he was. “It's pretty amazing timing.”

“How so?” his uncle inquired with a confused frown.

Wally looked at his uncle in shock. “Do you not remember what today is?”

Barry shook his head. It was Monday. And? “No..” Barry cautiously replied.

He slipped from his uncle's hold, Barry letting go slowly. When he knew his uncle had lost track of him, he scooted over to the side, careful of his limbs and to not make a sound. Wally found his uncle's ear and whispered, “Boo!”

Jumping a little in surprise, Barry began to laugh as he face-palmed. “I totally forgot! It's the best day of the year!”

“Free candy!” Barry and Wally said at the same time with joy. Barry could hardly believe he'd forgotten it was October 31st already. Too be honest, he had gotten side tracked when the Young Justice team had arrived without Wally in sight. Still, though. Halloween. Candy. Tricks. Dude.

Wally's hand slipped into Barry's and he helped his uncle stand. “C'mon, Uncle B. You promised we'd get triple the amount of candy we got last time. If we leave now, maybe we can get _quadruple_ the amount!” Wally urged.

Flash laughed as he let his invisible nephew drag him from the kitchen and into the common area where Batman and the rest of the team were talking. “Bats! Quick question, how long do you think Kid will be a ghost for?”

Batman gave the two Speedsters a bland look. “Not for long. Robin got a sample of the chemical from Kid Flash and it looks like the effects will fade in about five or six hours.”

Wally whooped, startling Artemis. “Yes! Now, can we go trick-or-treating? Please,” he whined to his uncle.

His team exchanged amused looks. It was very Wally like. “You're going to go trick-or-treating?” Robin asked with a grin. Wally spun towards his bird friend. “Dude, I'm invisible. How can I not?” Robin laughed.

Flash rolled his eyes, a grin unhidden on his face. “Fine.” Wally jumped up and down with excitement as he imagined all the candy and maybe scaring bullies.

“Race you there!” he called back to his uncle, already starting to flash away.

“But you have to wear a sheet like a normal ghost so I can still see you!” Flash called after him, running. “Kid? Are you listening?”

'I sooo want some Twix this year! And Twizzlers and Jolly Ranchers and some Halloween candy canes that one weird house gives out,' Wally was thinking, body buzzing with anticipation and stomach already growling for sweet goodness.

“Kid? Kid!”

  


Later that night, Wally separated his candy into hard candies and chocolate based on the floor with six big piles altogether. He'd tripled his haul from last year and nearly quadrupled it. He lost some time pranking his school bullies, but it was _well_ worth it.

He unwrapped a Twix and lifted it to take a bite. “Oh.” He looked at the chocolate bar in his hand. “Uncle B!” he called. “I'm visible again!”

There was no response. He frowned and took a bite of the chocolate. “Uncle B?”

“BOO!”

Wally jumped in the air, yelping. Barry was bent over laughing at him. Wally's lower lip jutted out as he pouted. “Ha-ha, Uncle B. Very funny.” His hand snapped out. “Just for that… I'm taking your Blowpop.”

“What? No. C'mon, Wally. Give it back, yeah?”

Wally chuckled, finishing the Twix and clutching the Blowpop in his hands. “Hmm..” he pretended to think. Wally looked at his uncle, a devious smirk growing on his lips. “Trick-or-treat.” He dashed away from his uncle, who proceeded to follow him, yelling about his Blowpop.

Yup. Wally loves candy. And Halloween of course. But mostly the candy.

~Happy Halloween~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I thought about doing a Halloween fanfic where Wally and Barry just eat candy, but I thought he needed a costume. Also Wally would totally be into using his invisibility to his advantage. Just saying.
> 
> Gifted this fic to Liantei, who has been so kind and awesome. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I have another Halloween fic I'll be posting tomorrow or on Halloween itself (it's a Damian one), if anyone's interested.
> 
> Anyways, I hope your weekend is going great. Have an amazing Halloween~ Stay safe!


End file.
